


Tired

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [32]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: N/A (This just popped into my head because i’ve been getting tired of education)Character: Spencer ReidWarning: N/A





	Tired

“I’m surprised you don’t have a PhD, Y/N?” Reid’s sipping on his ridiculously sugary coffee next to you when he asks. You’re not all that surprised at the question after all, Reid’s the one with 3 PhD’s and a bunch of other qualifications. He spent his life collecting those slips of paper and being the amazingly smart man that he was. 

“You know I could have had one...but after my degree and then my MA I got really tired of education, I’d been in school for 18 years of my life...I kind of wanted a break...I was running out of steam. Trust me when I was 14 I was sure I was going to be have a PhD in History, to be a lecturer at university...but I just got tired.” At 14 you never imagined you’d be an agent with the FBI in the BAU hunting down criminals. But here you were. Things change and as amazing as having a PhD would be for your ego, you’re kind of glad life worked out the way it did instead.

“I can understand that...I love learning, but sometimes all the exams, the deadlines...they can tire you out.” 

“Exactly! I love my topic, I really do...but there’s only so many essays you can write, so many papers, so many exams, so many presentations before you just get frustrated!” You were surprised to find he agreed with you, considering the man kept going back to university to do more. But you figured that Spencer needed to keep his mind busy, where you didn’t. You could laze about, let your mind just be quiet, you doubted he had the joy of doing that. 

It was nice, agreeing with Reid, especially considering the two of you often did not have conversations like this. Usually when you talked it was to do with a case. So it was nice to get to know him on a more casual level.


End file.
